Broken Rose
by Fan-1234
Summary: When Amy Rose survives a terible night that broke her heart and Eggman saves her , what will happen after that. Does she want revenge or will she find love again from the one that hurt her ? R&R to find out. No flames. The rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I do not own any of the sonic characters or the things that are connected to Sonic The Hedgehog, only this story... And I'm not very good at writing English so** **there will lots of be mistakes in this story... No flames :) Thanks for all the reviewers and this isn't my best story because it's my first :D**

**Broken Rose**

**A new beginning**

**Normal POV : **

It all started in the middle of the night, there was a young girl running for her life. She had never been so scared in her entire life and that girl was no other than Amy rose.

She was in shock by the one who was chasing her. It was no other than her blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

As she continued running in to the woods, the moon shined brightly on her and when she turned her head she saw a shadow coming after her. She ran faster and then there came a dead end. There was no way to run anymore and then she heard a voice behind her.

She was so scared and wondered why would sonic do this to her. She loved him very much, but this was crazy. ''Sonic?'' she asked. ''Why are you doing this to me, what do you want?''She panicked a little but tried to hide the fact from him.

''Answer me!''She yelled and looked at him. He didn't answer. Until he pulled out a knife and started to walk towards her. A dark grin grew to his face. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst and when nothing happened, she opened one of her eyes. Then he was face to face with her.

''My dear Rose.'' He said and stroked her cheek. She was shaking a little and then her eyes went blank when she felt a pain full pain in her stomach... He laughed evilly and watched her fall before him.

She was shocked but little did she know that it wasn't the real thing. But to her, it was. The blue hedgehog thought that she was dead by the look on her face and that nothing could save was he wrong. The hedgehog took off and left the pink ne to die.

She gulped and drew that knife out and she winced in pain. She got up and started to walk to safety but ended up on the ground bleeding hard.

Her worst nightmare became a reality. She cried so hard and thought that this might be the end. She didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone and cried harder.

She passed out and was sure that she was gonna die. She would have if it weren't for Eggman saving her. She woke up at his Hg on a comfy bed .She looked around realized that the room wasn't a prison like and that she had bandages around her stomach.

She was heartbroken and cried. She was sure that if he wanted her dead, so would the others. They didn't care for her… They abandoned her, and she was all alone. Then Eggman walked in and they talked for a while. She was shocked that he was so kind to her and he had a proposition for her.

To join him. She thought that she'd never join him, but he managed to convince her that he wanted to help her and take revenge on everyone.

Revenge. That was the only thing on her mind and soon time passed and she was no longer the nice girl that everyone *loved* and knew. Eggman soon became like a father figure to her, and she was nice only to him.

She changed her clothes from pink into a black tank top, black jeans and heels and she even threw her head band away started to use a black rose shaped hair pin. On her hand she had a few black bracelets.

She even started to hate her eye color so she put on violet contacts and dyed her hair so she had dark purple stripes at the ends.

She started to train very hard and almost died a few times but that only made her stronger. Eggman was known worldwide for being a total asshole and evil for everyone, even his robots, but time changed even him. Soon he realized that he started being nicer to her and his robots, and cared for her as if she was his own daughter.

Amy was mean and dark most of the time but for the Doctor and the robots, she was nice and even cheerful for a few seconds.

He was always kind to her and bought her stuff.(not in perverted way)She wanted to make him proud of her so she improved her skills to become even more powerful .Time passed, and she matured much inside and out.

Her guils grew down at her lower back. They almost reached her waist. Everyone that would see her (a guy) would drool over her. She had the curves that anyone would ever want.

She matured so much. Her hatred towards Sonic grew every single day and she had been with Eggman for almost 6 years, now she was 19 years old.

For her friends it was really sad when they heard that Amy was gone. She didn't know that they cared but it was already too late if there actually was anything before.

Everyone else also matured a great deal. Sonic hadn't changed that much, but his quils grew longer and he became even more handsome. Many girls would try to date him, but he would turn everyone of them down.

Knuckles and Rouge started dating and were a perfect couple. Tails and Cream always had a crush on each other but it took time for them to admit their feelings. They were sad for their friend and thought what had happened to her. Little did they know that it was actually metal Sonic stabbing her and joining her to the evil side.

Sonic was the saddest of them never admitted his true feelings to Amy and he regret it. He had no idea what had happened to her and thought that he was never gonna see her again. But he never gave up on her and turned every woman down because he truly loved her and only her.

He would start crying if he heard her name.(of course not in front of everybody but when he was alone.) She was permitted to go outside but she never walked on the streets normally but would always wear a disguise so no one would recognize her.

She didn't stay too far from Eggman's ship so if anything would happen she could return fast. She had to wear a watch that was given her by Eggman when she would want to leave to go outside.

It wasn't a normal watch. It was actually a tracking device. He made it so that he could keep his eye on her at all the times when she left outside.

For 6 years she was so furious to Sonic and finally she felt that she was ready to battle him and finally get her revenge

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short and I decided to rewrite this and I realized how much I had mistakes. Please R&R :D I made this in a hurry because I don't have much time but this should have less mistakes. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cream: 14 years

Tails: 14 years

Knuckles: 22 years

Rouge: 22 years

Sonic: 20 years

**Meeting after 6 years**

**Normal POV :**

Amy sometimes sneaked out of Eggman's Hg without him knowing at night and went to the same forest where *Sonic* had stabbed her. She went to that same spot many times and cried her heart out.

She went to a lake near the forest at the day when 6 years became full. Little did she know that she wasn't alone.

Sonic had decided to go for a run and ended up in that same forest.

It was late at night and it also was like 6 years ago.

Amy was sitting on a cliff's edge and singing a song. **(The song was Every heart from Inuyasha)**

Bad for her because Sonic happened to hear her voice and speeded the way where it was coming from.

He saw someone on the cliff singing.

He just stood there staring at the creature.

He didn't realize it was Amy because she was facing her back at him and her hair was a bit different and he never heard Amy singing.

When she stopped singing, Sonic said ''You have a beautiful voice''. Amy was stunned because she didn't know someone was behind her.

She knew that the one behind her was Sonic and she started to panic.

''Who are you?'' Sonic asked.

She jumped to stand and pulled her hood tight on her face and started to run.

She knew she couldn't out run Sonic but she had to try to outsmart him.

Sonic crabbed her hand and said ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you''.

She pulled her hand away and run into the forest...

Sonic was speechless and just stood there.

In the woods... ''Why didn't I attack him while I had the change!'' Amy thought to herself.

''I'm not ready yet, I want it to happen so that everyone can see his defeat.''

Amy ran back to the Hg and in her room. She started to cry against her pillow and it took a couple of hours that she fell asleep.

The only thing that she could think about was happy that he didn't recognize her. But still deep inside her heart, she didn't want admit it that she still had feelings for him. They would attack tomorrow and she had to be ready for the big battle.

**10AM in the morning:**

Eggman launched missiles to the city. As Sonic was on his morning run he heard what was happening. He run to the area where the shots been heard and saw Eggman's ship.(the ship is in the air)

Eggman laughed as he destroyed the city but Amy didn't do anything, she just watched and waited that Sonic was close enough her to attack him at the right moment. Soon Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic were facing Eggman and ready to battle.

Amy was a bit nervous but it soon faded away when she imagined her punching Sonic in his face. She wore her tank top and jeans but her ''hair'' (guils) were on a pigtail and short bangs were on the sides of her face. Her smile was dark and had no emotions what so ever. She had waited over 6 years just for this moment to happen and now it was here.

''So you're back Egghead'' Sonic said.

''You really thought that I would leave permanently ? '' The mad Doctor laughed.

''Yea, so we wouldn't have to look at you ugly face anymore'' shouted Knuckles!

''Like you're one to talk'' Amy walked out to the ships edge and stared down at them.

Everyone just stared when she jumped down right in front of them.

''Amy ?'' Cream asked

''It can't be'' said Tails.

Knuckles and Sonic just stared Amy's new figure and were surprised how much she had matured. They stared to drool when they looked at her.

''Amy I'm so glad you're alive!'' shouted Cream with joy in her voice. She run to Amy to hug her and Amy was stunned. She gently pushed Cream aside and looked at Sonic.

''I'm here to make you pay for what you did'' Amy stated and narrowed her eyes.

''What are you talking about Amy ?'' asked Sonic.

''About the night when you stabbed me almost to death.'' Amy answered to him.

''WHAT! I'd never do anything like that to you Amy'' He was shocked, and tried to make her understand it wasn't her. But that might explain why she just suddenly disappeared.

''Don't give me such lies you bastard'' Amy said stated and was about to attack.

**To ****be****continued****...**

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next :) R&R to find out :D**

**At first this story sucked but I'll try to make it better :D No flames ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3**

**Broken****heart**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

''Do you honestly think that I would believe your lies.'' Amy said with an evil grin

''Why would I lie and what makes you think that I would hurt you'' Sonic said

''Honestly I don't know, and really don't care, but I know it was you. But after what you did , all that I could think was revenge.'' Amy stated angrily.

''I don't know what happened to you, but I do know that we all missed you.'' He was relieved, but also sad for what happened to her, and that he wasn't able to save her.

''And why are you on Eggman's side?'' He asked. He wanted answers, and needed to know, 'cause she wasn't evil, and would never hurt an innocent person.

''If it wasn't for Eggman, I'd be dead by now. I own him my life.'' Amy answered to him.

''What?'' He said with shock in his voice.

''Yea , don't you remember when you left me to die? You seemed so happy at the time, I thought you'd remember it well.'' I said angrily at him.

''I would never do that to you!''

''I care for you, I would never hurt you.'' He said with a blush on his cheeks.

''Correct me if I heard wrong but did you just say that _you_ Sonic the Hedgehog would care for _me_?'' Amy asked with sarcasm in her voice.

''You head right.'' He admited.

''Yea right, you're a bad liar. Don't think that your lying will make me change my mind.'' Amy said.

''Now to get to the point why I'm here.'' Amy said with an evil grin on her lips.

She took her guns from her side and started to shoot him. He easily dodged the bullets but he didn't want anyone to get hurt, not even her.

So hi jumped back and started to run so Amy would follow him.

He was right. Amy run after him and tried to shoot him but missed.

You could hear her cursing that she wasn't able to get him but she didn't stop.

Sonic realized that she was a lot faster than before and stronger too.

He run into the forest and tried to hide from her.

He jumped into a tree and watched as she stopped and looked around for him. She heard a snap from above her and when she looked up, he jumped down.

Now he was on top of her. His legs spread and his hand holding hers on the ground by the wrists.

''Get of me you...!''Amy shouted. She tried to kick him, but he managed to hold her down for a little while.

''No, what I have to do to make you understand that it wasn't me?'' Sonic asked.

''Nothing because you are the only blue hedgehog with green eyes and that is faster than the speed of sound'' Amy said.

''Now get of me before I...'' She was cut before she could finish her sentence.

Sonic the Hedgehog was kissing Amy Rose on the lips.

A blush appeared on their cheeks as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When they parted for air they looked each other's eyes.

Amy started crying and she kicked Sonic on his stomach. He fell back and she started running. She wasn't prepared for that, and wasn't gonna let him make her change her mind.

Sonic wasn't gonna let his love run from him after so many years and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She struggled to get free but Sonic kissed her again. This time deeper.

He put one of his hands into her waist and the other to the back of her head.

Amy was starting to heat up and soon she was as red as a tomato.

Sonic just pulled her closer and closer and kissed her harder.

* * *

**Ohhhhh XD will Amy love him again or will Eggman do something to stop them. Will she learn the truth about Eggman..? R&R to find out :D thanks for the reviews :) And sorry for this being so short but I'll make it up to you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4 **

**Normal POV:**

Sonic pushed Amy against a tree and kissed her hard.

Amy was confused but she still kissed him back. This surprised Sonic. Both of them were heating up and wanted more.

They had their tong wrestle and after they parted for air, again.

''Amy I swear that it wasn't me who did that to you. Please believe me . I love you Amy, with all my heart.'' Sonic said while hugging her.

Amy's face was now as red as knuckles. She didn't know what to say. Her mind said **No** but her heart said** Yes**.

''Sonic ... I ... I ... I can't... I'm afraid, and I don't want to get hurt again. I can't trust you… Or anyone…'' Amy said.

She realized that she was still against the tree and blushed harder...

''How can I believe you?'' Amy asked but then, she made up her mind. She couldn't… She didn't want to get hurt again, and wasn't gonna change before she knew, was it really him.

**Somewhere at the city:**

**Normal POV:**

''Common Egghead. Why can't you just admit that it was you that hurt Am , not Sonic'' Knuckles said

''So what f I did, it wasn't hard to disguise metal Sonic to look normal. My plan worked perfectly. And she believed me.'' Eggman said with a grin

''But why would you want to kill Amy..?'' Cream stated angrily.

''Easy. I wanted to make Sonic suffer but there was change of plans. I decided to help her and soon I started to care for her like for a daughter.'' Eggman said.

''You make me sick'' Tails said

''But there's nothing you can do to get her back from me now'' Eggman said

''But there is.'' Tails said

''What do you mean ?'' Eggman asked

''I recorded everything that you said and I'm gonna take the tape to Amy'' Tails said with a grin on his lips

''No you won't!''Eggman shouted at him.

Tails took his plane and flew to the forest where Amy and Sonic went.

**Meanwhile with Amy and Sonic:**

''Please Amy. You gotta believe me.'' Sonic said.

''I really don't know if I can Sonic. I don't want to get hurt again…'' Amy said sadly

''No, I just can't forget what you did. I'm not sure if it was you or not but you are the only one that can be the one that did it to me.'' She said sadly.

'' I have to go.'' she said and pushed him off her. She took off. She tried to outsmart him, 'cause she knew that she couldn't outrun him.

''Amy wait!'' Sonic shouted. He wasn't gonna let her get away again.

She threw something behind her and it hit the ground. There was smoke and Sonic couldn't see where he was going. He coughed and when he saw again he realized that she was gone.

''Dammit.'' He muttered.

**With Amy: **

**Normal POV**

Amy finally had gotten away from sonic and was running to Eggman. She couldn't forget the kisses that Sonic gave her and she was confused. She said that she hated him but deep down she knew that she still loved him. She jumped into a tree branch and continued to jump a branch after a branch. When she reached the city and saw Eggman and the gang fighting him she decided to listen their conversation.

''You're the sickest man that I have ever met. How dare you use metal to try to kill Amy and then turn her against Sonic!'' Tails demanded.

Amy's eyes were wide. ''Was that true?'' She thought

'''Well it did work on her so I guess that I just don't care.'' Eggman said with a chuckle.

Amy realized that all that he told was a lie. And most of all it was Eggman who attacked her in that forest. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was sad, angry and relieved at the same time. Sad that he lied, angry for believing him and relieved that Sonic wasn't the one that who hurt had had enough. She charged at him and attacked him.

''How dare you lie to me! I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born!'' Amy shouted.

She tried to punch Eggman but he dodged them. Just barely.

''Amy, please, let me explain.'' Eggman tried to talk to her

''Shut up! You're gonna pay for fooling me for 6 years and making me enemies with my friends!'' She shouted back.

He had no other choice but to leave. When Amy couldn't reach him anymore she cursed and sighed.  
She started to cry and thought that they would probably don't ever wanna see her again. So she left to the forest.

Her friends were calling her name but she just ran and ran. She felt ashamed about what she did. She cried harder and harder and kept running at the same time. Sonic was looking for her at the same time and ran back to the city.

Tails and the others told him what had happened and Sonic quickly ran back in to the forest. He ran for hours looking for her. He got a little tired and sat on a rock that was near a water fall.  
Sonic looked at the fall and saw that it had a cave of some kind. It was actually a tunnel and he went in it.

Then he saw a pond that had perfectly clear water and sitting by it was no other than the pink female hedgehog. She was crying her heart out and looking at the pond. She saw her reflection and when her tear fell to it, she saw something else.

She saw Sonics reflection and absolutely turned around and tried to run away from him. Sonic took her arms and took her in a hug. She sobbed against his chest and he softly rocked the back of her head.

''Sonic, I know that you could not probably ever forgive me but I wanna say that I'm really sorry.'' She said between sobs.

''shhhhh... It's okay Amy. I'm not mad at you. And I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It was all his doing and you're not responsible about what he has done.'' Sonic said as his hand held her tighter around her slim waist.

Then he kissed her again and hard. But this was in some way a loving and gentle kiss. She kissed him back and then she tried to stand up at the same time and she and Sonic fell in to the pond. They were both wet and blushing hard. Sonic didn't care that he was in water and continued kissing her. They both were getting turned on again and wanted more. He slowly made his way under her top and touched her. She blushed madly but let him continue.

* * *

**Finally done. Please say if I should change the rating up. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a lemon but I'm probably gonna make something hot happen between them. :D R&R. No flames :) and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for making you wait but I want to say that I would be happy if someone reviewed once in a while. I also want to know if I should continue my story/stories. So please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The hedgehogs continued kissing in the pond and soon Amy's eyes shot open when she realized what they were doing. She panicked and pulled away from him and looked at him before she ran away.

Sonic went after her but luckily for her, she found a corner in the tunnel and went to hide behind a rock. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't make a sound. Sonic walked next to the rock and looked around.

He had no idea that she was right next to him and quiet. Soon he blasted out the tunnel leaving the female inside. He run away and looked around for her everywhere.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She felt glad that she managed to get away from him but also sad. She was feeling so guilty that she couldn't stay with him. She walked out and looked at the waterfall.

She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. She opened them again and walked away. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she was gonna have a new start, as a new person. She didn't want to return after such a long time and say *sorry*.

They could never forgive her and even if they did, she couldn't. She was so sad about the lies that she believed and wondered. She was gonna move away, where no one would even find her. Not even Sonic.

Sometime later she managed to get to Eggmans old hideout and get her some of her stuff. She looked around and sighed. She could never forgive Eggman for ruining her life but she felt a little sad. He really never had anyone to make him better.

She put on her contacts and her eyes being violet again. She looked at herself from the mirror and walked out. She wondered to a train station and left the town.

Her friends were sad when they didn't hear from her for a long time. They just had found her and she vanished again.

**3 Years later.**

**Our beloved Rose was now 22 years old. A beautiful young woman. She started to look like a real adult. Many tried to make her theirs but all failed. She didn't talk to people much but only at work.**

**She had changed her name to Callie Rose. She didn't want to lose all of her names so she kept her last name.**

**She was now working to one of the world biggest electronics companies. She designed many computers and phones in her life and was doing well. She had a high salary and a big house. She was wanted, rich, had a god job and kind inside, but lonely and sad also.**

**Her hair had also grown a few inches, now it flew in the wind and it looked beautiful. She had also dyed her hair to dark was broken inside and wondered what had happened if she had stayed with Sonic that day.**

It was a normal day for her. She was walking in her black jeans, white shirt and a black jacket. She wore glasses so that no one wouldn't happen to recognize her. She stopped and looked at a big screen on a building.

She sighed when she saw that Sonic was getting more popular every day. He was famous as a hero and a great worker for the government but also as a rock star.

He, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow had formed a band together. Sonic was the main vocalist and played his guitar. Shadow was the lead guitarist but also sang sometimes. Tails had his bass and Knuckles was playing drums.

She sighed again. Sonic had become a great singer and everyone wanted his voice and looks.  
All of them were really famous these days.

She loved singing and wanted to become a singer, but couldn't take a risk of being noticed. She also heard rumors about Sonic. It's said that he doesn't want a girlfriend because he still searches his one love, and she had a feeling she knew who.

He made the songs sad and many of them talked about love, sadness, forgiveness and coming back. He also said on TV once that he wanted his love to return and made the songs for her. He said that he would wait for her, forever.

She felt her heart drop. She wanted to return but couldn't after the things she has done. But she felt bad that Sonic was still thinking of her and waiting. She turned her head away and continued walking.

She was took a train and soon after that, she was at her own home. It was a huge house that had a large backyard and a swimming also had 3 floors. There were many bedrooms, a couple of living rooms and a huge kitchen. And also 3 bathrooms and a Jacuzzi. She was happy that she was doing great but felt sad being alone 365 days a year.

She walked to her office room and took off her glasses. She walked to one of her large living rooms and put her purse down. She sat on the soft carpet and took her laptop from a table next to her. She worked for a while.

A couple of hours later she closed it and sighed. She looked out one of the windows and walked to her large balcony. Her home felt like a palace but empty with only her living in it.

She realized that it was a bit dark already and felt odd. She decided to take a run. She went to her room and changed her clothes. A blue tank top and white and blue shorts and blue sneakers. Once she was outside, she run. She had also gotten even more fast, even after the Eggman incident. She trained hard on her free time, and now, she could even keep up with Sonic for a while, when he didn't ran full super speed. She didn't run fast when someone else might be around.

Once she had run to a forest, she smirked and jumped on a tree. She smiled because it brought back happy memories and it reminded her of her hero. She continued to jump from tree to tree and ended up to a lake. It was so peaceful and beautiful there. It was in the middle of the forest and there were trees around it. She was next to the tree and sitting in the shadow looking at the moon.

A tear fell from her eye as she looked at it. When she was about to walk to the water she heard noises and hid behind the tree. Suddenly something jumped down from its branch.

The mysterious creature was no other that Sonic the Hedgehog. He had grown a bit too. He stood in to moon light and looked at it. Amy blushed when she took a peak from behind the tree.

He was more handsome in person and looked so peaceful, yet so sad. He stood just a couple of meters away from his beloved and his back to her. He wore black baggy jeans and a white shirt and a dark blue vest. She continued to look at him.

''Amy.'' He said quietly and looked at the ground.

Her heart almost jumped out when she heard him say her was sure that he found her but then he continued.

''Where are you? Why did you run away from me? I love you so much, just come back to me.'' He said out loud and soon his hands formed into fists. He looked like he was gonna cry but didn't.

Amy had no idea that he cared for her so much and that he actually was still looking for her. She wanted really bad to jump at him and kiss him. But didn't, and she slowly and quietly turned around and left when he walked near the lake.

She walked for a while and was wanted to go to him, kiss him but couldn't. He just had to get her out of his mind. She didn't want to hurt anymore people she cared about so she didn't have any new friends.

She run back home and once there, she went to the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice. After that she went to the bathroom and took a bath. Sometime later she walked out with a towel hiding her body and another oh her hair. She sat to the couch and watched tv for a little while.

Then she dried her hair and put on her favorite violet dress that was a bit above her ended just above her chest and didn't have any sleeves. She put her hair on 2 ponytails, one to each side of her head.

She walked to her balcony and looked at the moon while sitting on the wind was blowing on her hair and she shone on the moon light. She was glad that she didn't have many neighbors. It was expensive area and there were only a couple other houses near hers.

Sonic had left the forest and walked now on the street just across her house. He held his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.  
He was so sad that he hadn't found her yet.

He started to wonder if she even remembered him. He stopped in front of a house and looked at the moon. Suddenly he saw a beautiful girl sitting on the edge of her balcony, smiling at the moon.

Sonic was shocked. Soon Amy realized that someone was looking at her and turned her head. Her eyes went wide when she saw Sonic looking at her. The both looked at each other when the moon shone on both of them.

* * *

**Here's another one :D Hope you like ^^ R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Sorry for making you wait so long XD I finally made the lemon and I hope you like it :D thanks for the readers XD**

* * *

**Should I...**

**Normal POV:**

Sonic looked at the beautiful girl sitting on the balcony until a fast wind blew past his face and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw nothing. He looked at the ground and thought.

''I'm just imagining things. I miss her so much that I see things that aren't there.'' He said out loud with his eyes closed. With his hands in his pockets, he walked away in to the night.

Amy soon walked from behind the door and looked as Sonic walked away. A tear fell from her eye and she wanted really bad to jump down and kiss felt so sad that they didn't realize that they started to sing.

**Amy : Heartbreak lullaby...**  
**In the still of the night,**  
**I can almost feel you lying next to me,**  
**Like it used to be,**  
**And its hard to let go,**  
**When there's always something there reminding me,**  
**How things could be,**  
**I've tried to get you off my mind,**  
**I've tried to play my part,**  
**But every time I close my eyes,**  
**You're still inside my heart,**

Amy sang and when she closed her eyes, she and Sonic both sang the same thing...

**Togerher: Why can't I laugh?**  
**Why must I cry?**  
**Every time we say good-bye,**  
**Why does it rain,**  
**Here in my heart,**  
**Everyday that we're apart,**  
**Why can't it be,**  
**Just you and me,**  
**What will it take to make you see,**  
**These are the words,**  
**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

Sonic looked at the stars above him and closed his eyes as he walked down the road.

**Sonic :Like the stars in the sky,**  
**You still keep on shining down you're light on me,**  
**But out of reach,**  
**And I know that in time,**  
**You will come back to your senses,**  
**See the signs,**  
**And change your mind,**

**Amy: I try to look the other way,**  
**And keep my heart on hold,**  
**But every time I'm close to you,**  
**I lose my self-control,**

**Together: Why can't I laugh?**  
**Why must I cry?**  
**Every time we say good-bye,**  
**Why does it rain,**  
**Here in my heart,**  
**Everyday that we're apart,**  
**Why can't it be,**  
**Just you and me,**  
**What will it take to make you see,**  
**These are the words,**  
**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**Why can't I laugh?**  
**Why must i cry?**  
**Give me just one good reason why..**  
**Why does it rain**  
**Here in my heart,**  
**Everyday that we're apart,**  
**Why can't it be,**  
**Just you and me,**  
**What will it take to make you see,**  
**These are the words,**  
**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**  
**[CHORUS x2]**

After that they both opened their eyes and looked at the moon. Amy cried a little and walked inside as Sonic continued walking home.  
A few days later Callie was told that she was gonna go sign a contract with another rich business man.  
She left to the airport and left on her private jet.

A couple of hours later she heard that she would arrive to her destination in moments, and her eyes went wide when she heard that where she was...

Mobius airport...

Sonics home town...

She felt like her heart was about to stop and blushed when she thought about their little ''moment'' behind the waterfall. It too was in Mobius and she thought that maybe she should visit there.

After she arrived safely to the hotel, she bought a wig because her dye was worn out and her hair was fully pink again. (She didn't want to use a color that stayed long because she missed her old color sometimes.

She had short blond hair (:The wig) and wore blue contact lenses, in case that someone recognize her old ones. She was shopping all day after she had signed the paper. She missed her friends and sat on a chair, in a nearby coffee house, drinking coffee of course. She sighed and looked to her left out the window.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Tails and Cream walk by the windows and looking happy together. And by the looks of it, they are more than just good friends. They were a couple, and a cute one too.

She wanted to go talk to them but only turned her head away and let a tear fall from her was glad that Tails made Cream happy. She had chosen a good one.

Suddenly she saw the door open and saw a certain blue hedgehog walk in. He sat on a table right next to her. When the waitress came, she tried to flirt with him but it was a failure.

Amy smirked a little when she saw that the girl almost cried when she was rejected. She soon realized that it wasn't safe there anymore and soon paid her coffee and took her purse.

She got up and walked out when Sonic looked at the woman. She looked familiar so he decided to follow her. Amy didn't know that Sonic was following so she went so see the waterfall before she had to leave.

Sonic was wondering where she was going, because her trip took a while before she got out the buss out of nowhere. She soon walked to the falls and Sonic thought that why she would be in a place like this.

He saw her take the passage way behind to fall and followed. His eyes went wide when he saw her sit next to the small pond and thinking. He hid behind a tree and looked at her. She seemed like she was about to cry, but her next move took Sonic of guard.

She cried and took her wig off, stood and tossed it away. Her long pink hair fell down and Sonic looked amazed. She just stood there and said quietly the words:

''I'm so sorry Sonic, I can never forgive myself for what I did to everyone, especially you. I love you so much that it hurts.'' She said and fell on her knees, with her hands on her face crying.

Sonic was really sruprised and walked behind her.

''Amy?''He asked and walked closer.

Amy quickly stood up and looked behind her. She rushed too much that she lost her footing and fell to the pond with her back. Sonic rushed to her and jumped in as well. He saw her cough water and the look at him.

She looked like she had just seen a ghost. She tried to turn around and run but Sonic pulled her to him by wrapping his hands around her waist. She had her back against his chest, and she tried to make him let go.

She tried to get him off of her but no avail. Sonic felt her calming down after a few seconds and the kissed her neck. She blushed madly and tried to resist, but failed.

Sonic smirked at her and then turned her around and looked at her eyes. She cried, a lot.

''Amy, why did you run away? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?''He asked, a bit sadly.

''I just can't forgive for what I did. I believed that crap for too long and then I betrayed all of you. How can I ever come back just like that?''She stated and looked away. Sonic held her from her shoulders and turned her head to him.

He kissed her to her lips and deepened it. Amy tried to get away but he didn't let her go.

''I don't care for what you did. You were lied to and hurt, that gives you enough reason to believe the one who saved you. You didn't know and no one blames you. We only want our Rose back.'' He replied and hugged her. She cried and soon hugged back.

''I'm so sorry about everything Sonic. I'm so sorry.'' She cried to his chest.

He comforted her for some time and after a while, she stopped crying. He pulled her face to his lightly and gave her a soft kiss.

''Are you sure that you can forgive me for all the things I did and said?''She asked after she pulled away.

''There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know and that makes you innocent. I should be the one apologizing for not saving you. I love you so much that I could never let you go again.'' He stated. She blushed and looked away.

''I thought that you hated me.'' She replied.

''Why would I? Your kind, nice, funny, reliable, not to mention very beautiful and the sweetest girl on the whole planet. How could I not love you?''He smirked at his last statement.

Her face turned red and then she smiled. She wanted to hear the words from his mouth for so long, and finally he said them.

''I love you.'' She said very quietly. Sonic didn't hear what she said and asked.

''Did you say something?''He asked and looked at her.

''I said that I love you so much Sonic!'' She stated very loudly. She jumped on him with her hands around his neck and kissing him. They both fell more to the pond and continued kissing.

Sonic was a bit surprised but didn't fight back. He and she smiled and smiled to the kiss and then pulled apart. He smirked and took her bridal style in his arms and sped of the closed her eyes and not long after, he set her down and her eyes went wide. He took her to his house. More like a mansion. He opened the door and led her in.

She looked around the big hall and Sonic took her hand and led her to a smaller living room. She stood near the couch when Sonic suddenly left for a second. Then when she turned around, she saw him holding tons of boxes and he put them on a table.

''These are some clothes my fans send me. I don't know why and don't really care but they're about your should change out of those wet clothes. I'll wait at the kitchen.'' He said and threw her a towel. She caught it and saw him closing the door. She sighed and smiled.

''Typical Sonic. Always taking care of me.'' She stated out loud. She dried her hair and took off her pants, socks and shirt. She only had her underwear on and opened one of the boxes. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a beautiful maroon colored dress. It didn't have sleeves and it had strings on the back. The hem ended a little below her knees and it had a white skirt inside that showed outside from one side that had an opening so it would come out a little.(hope you get it.)

She put it on and it went perfectly with her body. It was just the right size and it had a pretty hair pin with it in the box. She put her hair on a bun on the back and the pin on it.

It was perfect. She looked herself from a giant mirror and blushed when she imagined what Sonic was gonna say. It was a little awkward for her but she was glad he didn't hate her and even happier when he said he loved her.

On another box was black heels that went perfectly with her dress and she put them on. She took a deep breath and walked out to fins Sonic. When she found the kitchen, she looked at her hero drinking a soda on a bar stool looking out the window. He closed his eyes and hummed happily and the suddenly Amy's hands covered his eyes.

''Guess who?''She stated happily.

''I have a feeling it's a goddess of beauty named Amy Rose.'' He chuckled. She smiled and he turned around. His eyes went wide when he saw her and he almost dropped his soda. She blushed when she saw his face staring at every inch of her body.

''So, what do you think?''She asked. He smiled and stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

''I haven't seen a finer creature in all my life before.'' He stated and gave another kiss. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance at her lips and she let him in. They kissed for some time and soon had to pull apart for air. He looked at her eyes and smiled.

He then pulled something from his pocket and it was a small box. Her heart jumped when she saw it. He slowly opened it and it revealed a rose shaped necklace that didn't have a chain but a ribbon like lace that was made of rose itself had a few diamonds in the middle. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at it.

''I was supposed to give this after the Metarex battle but I never got the chance. But better late than never.'' He smiled. He took it in his hands and put it around her neck. She touched the rose with her hand and blushed.

''A perfect fit.'' He stated and soon she turned around kissed him. He didn't hesitate for a second and kissed back and they continued to make out for a while.

''Is it okay if we visit Tails's house for a while. I'm sure that everyone's gonna be surprised to see you and really happy.'' He asked. She nodded and looked at his eyes for a moment.

''Thank you so much Sonic. Not just for the dress and this, but for forgiving me and being by my side. That's more that's enough for me. But are you sure the others are gonna be as forgiving as you?''She smiled but at the last part she looked down.

''Of course they will. They love you very much and miss you. And you don't need to thank me. I should thank you for being with me.'' She smiled and pulled her chin up.

''But I left for so long and you act like nothing happened. Are you sure that you don't hate me?''She shook his head and kissed her forehead.

''I could never hate you.'' He smiled. She smiled sweetly at him when she heard the words leave his mouth. She loved him and could never leave him. They walked outside and talked a little about everyone. Sonic liked running but he wanted to take her for a ride with his new car.

Amy's jaw dropped when she saw his new red saleen s7 twin turbo. It was so cool and Sonic opened the door for her to get in. After she sat, he closed the door and walked to his own didn't take too long for them to arrive to Tails's work shop. He had informed Tails that he was coming on the way and told him that he had a surprise with him and to bring everyone there.

They walked to the door and they rang the door bell. Soon Tails opened it and his eyes went wide. They walked in and a tear fell for his eye.

''Amy, is that you?''He asked, happy and surprised.

''It's me. I hope you can forgive me.'' She stated and apologized. Tails smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and a tear escaped from her eye too. He led them to the living room where Cream, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were waiting. They were all surprised and ran to her when they saw her. Expect Shadow but a grin grew to his face when he saw how happy they all were.

They talked about everything what had happened when she went missing after the battle. They were glad the she was back and wanted to make sure that she never leaves like that again.

Cream even called her mother Vanilla what had happened and she was happy for her too.

''So Amy, what are you gonna do now?''Knuckles asked.

''I don't know. I can't just quit my job so I guess that I have to arrange things for me here but it's gonna take some time. And I have to find a house. That's gonna take some time too.'' She added.

''Just move in with me.'' Sonic smirked. She looked at him.

''Are you sure it's okay?''She asked.

''Sure. I have lots of free space and I could use someone with me there. It way too quiet to live alone.'' He smirked. Amy smiled and kissed his cheek.

''Thanks Sonikku.'' She stated. He smiled for her and they continued talking. It started to get late so Sonic and Amy left for the hotel to get her things and went back to Sonic's place. They walked in and Sonic walked upstairs to drop off her things. He took her things to the quest bedroom and dropped the suitcases next to a closet.

She walked behind him and looked around. It had a table with a mirror on it, a huge closet, a queen sized bed and a balcony. She kissed his cheek and went to open the balcony doors.

She smelled the fresh air and smiled happily. Her life was gonna be great with Sonic. He walked behind her and put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. She blushed and let out a slight moan from pure joy. He smirked and sucked her neck a little, just enough to leave a hickey. She moaned again and blushed harder.

He then pulled her back and turned her so her back was against a wall and he kissed her. The continued making out for a while and they were both heating up. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

He backed away a little and smiled.

''We should stop here. I don't want this to get out of hand and do something that we'll both regret later.'' He stated. She hugged him and he hugged back. He blushed at the thought and shook it away. Soon it was getting dark and Amy made a few calls to the company. The assigned her job so she could work form her new home and they made it so the things were being transported to Sonics place tomorrow. Things worked a lot quicker thanks for her position in the company.

She walked to her closet and changed to her night gown. It was the same one she wore when Sonic saw her on the balcony. She put her other clothes away and let down her hair. She brushed her hair for a while and looked herself from the mirror.

She wanted to repay him somehow for his kindness but didn't know how. He had money more than enough so not that. She shook it off and thought about it later. But she suddenly got the feeling that she wanted to get closer to him. When they kissed, they both knew what they wanted but Sonic always stopped because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She put down her brush and looked at the mirror. Maybe she could let go of her fear and do it.

She knew she wanted but was afraid but she felt so determined tonight so she got up, got ready and went to find her love. She wanted to be by his side and give him something to be happy about. She doesn't just *pay* with her body, but she wanted to make both of them happy and especially him. And besides, she wants him just as much. She wants to give herself to him, body and mind.

**Lemon coming! Skip the rest of the chapter if you're not +16! **

She walked around and saw his bedroom door slightly open. He was standing by his king sized bed and taking his shirt off. She noticed his six pack and blushed. His quils were back and his handsome face was looking outside. She swallowed and slowly walked in. When the door was fully open she stood there and leaned to the wall. She closed the door with her right hand and kept her left one on her hip.

Sonic heard his door close and turned around. He almost had a nosebleed when he saw her leaning to the wall in her hot nightgown.

''Hey Amy, is something the matter?''He asked nervously. She grinned and walked to him, very seductively. He felt himself heating up when she came to him and put her hands on his chest and looked at his eyes.

''I was just wondering, if I could spend the night here? I don't like being alone in that room when I know that you're here.'' She said and kissed him. He blushed and kissed back. Then he felt her arm going lower by the second and pulled apart.

''You're not thinking…''He almost asked.

''What... You don't want me then..?''She asked a bit disappointedly and turned around and crossed her arms. Sonic saw that she really wanted it and put his arms around her waist and sucked her neck. She moaned and he kept sucking.

''I just want to be sure that you want to... I don't want to force you to anything.'' He said. She turned around and kissed him. She pulled apart and said quietly...

''Make me yours.'' He nodded and took her in his arms and set her down on the bed. He continued kissing her neck and moving lower and lower until he reached her chest. He looked at her and she nodded, telling him to move forward. He pulled off her nightgown and she had only her underwear on.

He took off her bra and looked at her chest. It made him almost to drool. She blushed and almost covered her chest but Sonic stopped came closer and whispered to her ear...

''You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No need to hide it.'' She blushed and let him continue. He started sucking her right breast and took her left one to his hand and massaged it. She let out moans when she felt him. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach when he reached her panties.

She nodded and he took them off and licked her flower. She moaned louder when he sucked it and put his tongue inside her and explored her insides. He then decided to tease her a little and put his finger inside of her.

A while later he put two fingers and then three. He continued sucking her breasts and she was in pure heaven. He pulled out and licked his fingers and looked at her.

''Are you sure?''He asked.

''I'm sure.'' She replied. He nodded and pulled down his boxers which revealed a hard cock. He slowly entered her and pushed in. He saw her face getting worried and he knew why. Then he got an idea.

''Hey Amy, what's that?'' He said and she turned her head to look. Then with one push, she wasn't a virgin anymore and it hurt a little. He let her get used to it and then started going in and out.

She started moaning again but much louder and even let our little screams. Sonic was feeling so great, that he started going faster and deeper. The gasps and moans filed the room, and they were both in heaven.

''Oh... Oh Sonic... Faster... Deeper... Don't stop!'' She moaned and he smirked. She was enjoying it as much as he was. The continued for a while and soon Amy was near her end.

''Oh... Sonic… I'm gonna...''She said and cummed. He felt the hot stuff getting on his dick and sat up. He leaned her back against the wall and he pushed even deeper inside her. She was blushing madly, and moaning like no tomorrow.

Sonic put his hands on her hips and pushed faster and deeper. She felt his long cock getting deeper inside her, and it felt great. Then they were reaching their ends...

''Sonic, I'm gonna cum...''Amy stated.

''Me too Ames...'' He said. Then they screamed their names in unison as they both climaxed. Amy blushed madly when she felt his seed inside her. She moaned loudly, and panted hard. She had never felt anything so good, and she loved every second of it. They both panted heavily.

''Had enough?'' He smirked, and was expecting her to be tired, but she grinned and shook her head.

''Not by a long shot.'' He was taken aback, since it was her first time, he expected her to be tired, but boy he was wrong. He smirked and kissed her lovingly. They were full of lust and love, and those moments were the best time they ever spend together.

They leaned back against the bed, and when Sonic was about to make his move, Amy smirked.

''How about you take a break, and let me please you for a while.'' She whispered in his ear. He went red as he felt her pull out, and taking his cock in her hands. He fell back a little, as he felt her squeezing it.

She smiled, and licked the top of his cock. He moaned loudly, and she continued teasing him. He felt even harder, when he felt her put it in her mouth little by little. She sucked the top of it, and left her saliva on it.

She smirked when she felt it getting bigger and bigger. Then she sucked deeper, and after a while, she put the whole thing in her mouth, and sucked it. He was shocked when she managed to put the whole thing in her mouth.

She continued, and after a while, he couldn't hold it anymore, and cummed inside her mouth. She swallowed the every drop, and looked at him.

''I never knew you'd taste so great Sonikku.''

''Are you sure this is your first time?'' He asked.

''Yep. I've been saving myself for you ever since I met you.'' She smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He put his hands on her waist, and suddenly he turned her around and made her lean down, her back facing him. (Like a doggy style)

She blushed madly when she felt his tongue inside her flower, and exploring her insides again. He felt her cum shortly after that, and he swallowed it all. She had never felt anything like this, and she loved every second of it. Then she felt his cock, touching her flower.

He teased her for a while, just almost pushing it inside, but just touching the hole with the top. She was growing hotter by the second and then stated…

''Just please put it inside.''. He was fully on top of her, but held his balance with his legs, so he wasn't pushing her down. He smirked and before he pushed in, he took a hold of her boobs. He massaged them and was leaning on top of her with his cock at the entrance.

Amy blushed madly as he continued to massage her boobs, and sucking her neck. She was still a bit shy, but loved the way he handled her. His touch was tough but still caring and loving. They were both feeling lust, but still, did everything with grace and full of love.

''I don't know, I don't want this to end yet.'' She was scarlet red, moaning loudly when he continued to massage her boobs, and then she felt it slowly going inside. Then with one push, he went all the way to the end, and she gasped.

''Oh, Sonic… It feels so good. Please don't stop.'' She moaned, and he wasn't moving. He smirked and then started pumping inside and out.

''As you wish.'' he smirked and pumped harder and harder. He started going even faster, and massaged her both boobs again. She was moaning hard, almost screaming from pleasure, and then she felt his cock getting harder and bigger inside her.

''Oh Sonic, it feels so good, don't stop.'' She moaned to his ear. He gasps and moans were like music to his ears, and he felt like he was in heaven.

Not long after, they both climaxed and she felt his hot cum exploring her insides. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

''Tired yet?'' He smirked and was sure she'd be out of power by now, but she just grinned and turned her head to him.

''Are you? 'Cause I sure aren't.'' She smirked and turned so she pushed him on his back.

*Does this girl ever get tired.* He asked in his mind, but he didn't mind at all. He actually loved it when she acted like that, and felt pure pleasure having her joining him. He smirked when he felt her placing her flower on his cock, and started riding. He helped her pump, by placing his hands on her waist and pulling her up and down.

''Oh Amy, you feel so tight! I love it!'' He moaned. She smiled and pumped faster and faster. Soon they both reached their limit, and cummed in unison. She pushed down when he released himself, and she felt it go all the way.

She panted hard and leaned to his neck. He felt her hot breath, and kissed her neck. She was still inside him, and felt like she didn't want to move.

''I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did...''Amy panted.

''You bet I did.'' He grinned. They lied there for a while and he slowly pulled out. He put the covers on them and buried his face to her neck.

''Good night...''She said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally an update XD Sorry for the long wait and be easy on me, it's my first lemon and I hope I did good XD R&R :D thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another one :) R&R :D **

**Chapter 7**

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining from behind the curtains. The shine hit the pink hedgehog's eye and she slowly woke up. Her eyes shot completely open when she felt the other side of the bed empty. She sat up and covered herself with the covers and saw a note on the desk. She took it and read it.

*Sorry, but I had to get to work and I didn't want to wake you up. Feel free to call me if something's up ;) Sonic* She smiled at the note and thought about her love. He was so sweet to her and she felt herself really lucky to have a guy like Sonic.

She got up from bed and put her nightgown on for a little while. She walked down stairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She made pancakes and a glass of orange juice. After she put the dishes to the sink and went to her new room. She looked for clothes from one of her suitcases and took dark pink tank top, blue jeans and white socks.

She also took a towel and went to take a shower. She was under the shower, humming her favorite song, and then she suddenly heard a noise. She didn't hear it anymore, and continued. She washed her hair, and then she heard it again.

She took her towel, and went to the bedroom. She heard footsteps, so she made sure that the towel stayed, and summoned her hammer. She went behind the door, and got ready.

She saw the door opening and someone coming in. She closed her eyes, and hit the stranger with the hammer straight in the face, and heard someone fall down. She opened her eyes, and she was shocked who it was.

''Oh no, Sonic!'' She threw her hammer away and pulled his head to her lap. Then slowly his eyes opened his eyes, and looked up. He saw her face, and she was sobbing. He smiled and touched her cheek. She opened her eyes, and blushed.

''Sonic! I'm so sorry, I thought you were at work, so I got scared when I heard footsteps.'' She blushed madly and helped him sit up.

''hey no prob, I was just take off guard, it's been a while since you last hit with your hammer.'' He smirked and looked at her. She blushed madly, and shook her head.

''But shouldn't you be at work?'' She leaned her hands to the floor and leaned closer to his face.

''I was, but I went early so I got to leave early. I left about 4am, so I got back already. It's already 1pm. You're telling me you just woke up?'' He smirked as he saw her look at the clock. She blushed and sighed.

''Yea, I'm so sorry Sonic. If I've know it was you…'' She didn't get to finish when he kissed her and smirked.

''Hey, don't worry about it, I've gotten used to you hitting me.'' He smirked, but went white when he saw a vein pop on her head.

''Well whatever.'' She huffed and looked away, closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

''Oh common Amy, it's not like it's a bad thing.'' He smiled and whispered to her. She blushed when she felt him grab her waist, and kiss her neck.

''You should finish your shower. I promised to go help Tails, I just came to check up on you. I'm sorry I disturbed you.'' He smiled and let go. He was about to leave, but then Amy suddenly turned around and when he was at the door, she pulled him to a hug.

''Thanks Sonic. I'll see you in a little bit.'' She smiled and hugged him. He turned around and gave her a kiss.

''Sure, I'll see you later.'' he smirked. He was leaving, but saw her giving a sweet smile to him, grabbing her side with her left hand, and waving goodbye with the other. He smiled and left. Amy smiled again, and went to finish her shower.

Once she got out, she felt a little weird. She walked out the bathroom with a towel around her and then she suddenly ran back to the toilet. She felt sick and vomited. She spent some time there and when she finally got out, she looked really gloomy...

She walked to her bed and sat down. * What the hell's wrong with me...* She thought for a while and an idea came to her head. She put her clothes on and ran down to get her jacket and shoes. She took her purse from the living room and ran out. Sometime later she came back and closed the door.

She took off her shoes and jacket, and walked to the bathroom. She took a home pregnancy test from her purse and tried it. Little while later she looked at it and it was positive. Her heart jumped. How was she gonna tell Sonic about this...

Sure she always wanted to have his child but what is he gonna haven't lived there for a day yet and was already pregnant. Did he even want a family with her...

She was nervous and the she took her phone and called Cream and asked her didn't take long for her to arrive and Amy was really glad to see her. She opened the door and let her friend went to the living room to talk.

''How are you Amy?'' Cream asked as she sat on the couch.

''To be honest, I have a big problem.'' Amy said as she sat next to Cream.

''What's the matter?'' She asked.

''I spend the night with Sonic and it was wonderful...But now I'm carrying his child...''She said. Cream blushed a little and hugged her friend.

''What's wrong with that? I thought that you always wanted his child?''She asked.

''I want and I'm happy but I don't know how Sonic is gonna react. Is he ready to be a father…'' She replied.

''It's gonna be alright. I'm sure he's gonna be happy too.'' Cream said and patted her friends back. Amy smiled and thanked Cream for being such a good friend.

They talked about the baby for a while and then when it was about 3pm, Cream left home and wished good luck and said to call whenever she needed a friend.

Amy smiled, being a little more cheered up after their talk and thought how and when should she tell Sonic about the baby. With Sonic, he was as happy as a person could get.

It didn't take long when he was at the door and rang the door bell. Tails opened and let his friend in. he helped Tails with his new project, but when done, sonic wanted to ask him something.

The chatted for a while and then Sonic wanted to ask some advice.

''Hey Tails. Can I ask for your opinion?''Sonic asked.

''Sure Sonic. What is it?''He asked.

''I was actually planning to propose to Amy. Do you think it's too soon?''He asked. Tails smirked.

''Well, you've known each other for a long time and I have a feeling she'd be really happy. If that's what you want then go for it.'' He stated.

''But what if I scare her off and she hates me?'He asked worried.

''Oh common... This is Amy we're talking about. Your number one fan and the girl who fell deeply in love with you ever since you met. I know that she'll love it.'' He stated. Sonic nodded and thought.

''Besides, I have a feeling that you two are really serious about this relationship, more than you're letting me know. I bet you slept well last night.'' Tails smirked

Sonic went scarlet red and looked at the ground and then soon returned his gaze to his yellow friend.

''How'd you know?''He asked, feeling a little awkward.

''Sonic, we've known each other for years. I can read you like an open book.'' He smiled and winked. Sonic looked at the ground defeated. He smirked and talked about it for a while with him.

He left soon to find a ring and soon, was walking around station square. He borrowed a hoodie from Tails so people wouldn't recognize him. He entered the town best jewelry store and looked around. He took off his hood, knowing that the people wouldn't go crazy because it was their job to be nice to every customer and treat them the same way.

One salesman walked to Sonic and realized who he was, but tried to be normal.

''Hello sir. How can I help you?''He asked and tried not to scream from joy, meeting the all known celebrity.

''Yea. I was kinda looking for something, but I'm trying to keep a low profile if you get me.'' He winked and the salesman nodded and smiled.

''So, what are you looking for?''He asked nicely.

''An engagement ring. I want it to be unique and something that a girl loved to have.'' He replied. He led Sonic to see a couple of pretty expensive rings. When Sonic saw them, he knew exactly which one he wanted.

He paid for it and left. He still had to figure out a way to propose to her. He planned something for the evening and went back walked to the front door and opened it. He walked around to look for Amy and found her making cookies. She was humming and didn't even realize that he was home.

She just pulled them out of the oven and smiled. They looked great. Then suddenly she felt arms lift her off the ground and spin her around. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

''Hey hon. How was your day?''She asked.

''Pretty good, but I was a bit lonely without you.'' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

''Well, you're here now.'' She said back.

''Yea. By the way, do you have anything planned for today?''He asked.

'' No, why do you ask?''She asked.

''I was hoping that you'd like to go out to have dinner with me tonight.'' He asked her.

''I'd love to Sonikku.'' She said with a bright smiled and gave him a kiss. It was about 5pm then and they left out 8pm.  
Sonic was putting his suite on and Amy was getting her dress.

When she went to Sonic, his jaw dropped. She had her hair loosen and curled. She had a silver colored cocktail dress that went to her knees and black heels with a silver purse in her hand.

''What do you think?''She asked. She walked to him and kissed him.

''You still manage to amaze me with your beauty.'' He said.

''Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.'' She flirted. He grinned and the couple left.

First they drew to a 5-star restaurant for a delicious meal and after, Sonic had a little surprise for her. They drove the car back home but he took he bridal style, said to close her eyes and sped off.

A couple of minutes later, he set her down and she opened her was a meadow of flowers and it was full moon and the sky was filled with stars.

''Oh Sonic...It's so beautiful.'' She said in amazement. It was really pretty, enchanting even. it was a magical moment for them both, but it was just about to get a whole lot better.

''This is one of my favorite places. It reminds me of you.'' He said sweetly. She smiled and sat down and so did he.

''This night has been so wonderful...Thank you so much Sonic.'' She said and kissed his cheek.

''I agree but I still have one surprise.'' He smiled.

''Oh, and what would that be?''She asked with a flirty voice.

He swallowed and got on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. Her heart was beating 100m/h and she felt like opened the box and inside was a ring that had a violet heart shaped diamond in the middle and two blue round ones on the sides.

''Amy Rose, will you make my life complete and marry me?''He asked. Then suddenly a tear fell from her eye and he was a bit worried. Then her emerald eyes met his.

''Yes. I will marry you.'' She said happily and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They pulled apart and he put the ring on her finger and she jumped on him and he fell on his back. She kissed him strongly and passionately and he didn't mind at all. After a while they got up and went home.

Once inside, he let her down and kissed her cheek.

''How about we watch a movie before we go to bed?''He asked and she smiled and nodded.

''Which one would you like to watch?''He asked.

''Do you have the Hunger games movie?''She asked.

''Yea. I just got it and haven't watched it yet. I hear that it's really good.'' He said. She nodded and they went to change clothes. Soon they got back down and went to the bigger living room.

They sat in front of his plasma tv and watched the movie. At the part when Katniss said that she never wanted to have kids, Amy started to feel worried. Sonic noticed that Amy started to tense and that she was watching the floor.

''What's wrong Ames?''He asked. She continued looking at the ground and then Sonic pulled her chin lightly to his face. She looked at his eyes and then the ground.

''Sonic, this might be weird but, I was wondering, do you ever want a family?'She asked. He saw that she was nervous and smiled.

''Sure. I'm not sure when but I'd be fun to have a little me running around.'' He stated and smirked. She smiled a little and then she got nervous again.

''To be honest, I have something to tell you...''She said. He turned his face to her and wondered what she was about to say.

''I'm really sorry that I didn't say it earlier but you surprised me tonight that I forgot about it for a while.'' She began... He was starting to get nervous himself and then he almost passed out when she said...

''I'm pregnant.'' She simply finished the sentence and he was shocked. He just sat there, not blinking an eye. Then blinked and looked at her.  
She was about to cry and he could see that it was really hard for her to say.

He pulled her to his arms and hugged her. She calmed down and put her head and hands against his chest. He patted her back and a tear fell from her eyes.

''Please... Don't hate me...''She said quietly. He pulled away enough so he could see her face.

''Why in the world would I hate you?''He said.

''I thought that you were gonna leave me and hate me.'' She sobbed. He kissed her on her forehead.

''Amy I'll never leave you and you know that. And I have no reason to hate you.'' He smiled.

''So then, you're not gonna freak out?''She asked.

''Of course not. Besides, didn't you hear what I said just a while ago.''He smiled.

''Yea. But we just got together, moved in and engaged. And now I'm already pregnant. I mean I want this child but do you?''She asked.

''Of course I want it. I'm really happy that you want it too.'' He smiled. She smiled and jumped into his arms.

''Oh Sonic... We're finally becoming a real family.'' She smiled sweetly.

''Yea .I can't wait.'' He smirked. She smiled and they enjoyed the rest of the movie. The night came fast and they went upstairs. They snuggled under the covers and smiled happily before they soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Here's another one :D Sorry for being so fast but I was planning end it after the next chapter :D So I'm making a sequel :D So R&R and after the next one, tell me if I should make it or not XD Thanks for reading :D And sorry for this being a little shorter XD**


	8. Authors note!

** Authors note!**

**I've had something on my mind... Firstly I'd like to thank MarioKirbySonicFan14 for being nice to me and encouraging me, not being a total ass hole as one of my reviewers. I'd be glad id you'd send me a pm IF you want me to continue(I'm gonna make the next chapter but I'm talking about the sequel.) And I want to thank everyone else that have reviewed this story :) I'm not sure if they're reading it anymore but i just want to say thanks :)**

**And I'd like to say this to everyone who is gonna review this story in the future... This may seem a bit harsh but I'm gonna say it anyway (besides it's already rated m so why not XD)**

**If someone doesn't like my story, please say it to me with a pm or just fuck off. And also like to say a couple of things to the last reviewer...**

**I know that you're might not gonna read this but I just want to open my mind when I'm REALLY pissed off. One. I haven't written a single chapter with English before I wrote this story... So it was my first. Second. You say that i disgust you, then let me tell you something smart ass, just your opinion tells me in one sentence that it makes me sick that this world has people like you racist bastard...**

**You say I'm a retard... Well for your information, I'm not but just because I'm not a very good writer, makes you think I have problems... I don't but only with people like you! I don't know what you have against people whit need help, but I know normal people aren't as stupid as you say to me to die and do the world a favor, saying that, you're no different from people who yelling at the streets that they're RACIST AND A TOTAL IDIOT!**

**I don't know how many others you have said the same things, let me tell you this... We're not some fucking the next best writers of the century BUT WE TRY AND WE DO THIS SO OTHER PEOPLE CAN READ AND BE AS HAPPY AS US WHEN WE KNOW THAT WE'VE MADE SOMETHING! **

**AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME RETARD! YOU CAN'T EVEN WRITE A SIMPLE *CONTINUE* AND YOU SAY I'M STUPID!**

**SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO SOMETHING USEFULL FOR A CHANGE THAN TO BEEING MEAN TO PEOPLE WHAT DO WHAT THEY LIKE! SO HERE'S MY OPINION! *GET A LIFE AND FUCK YOU!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry for being so harsh at the authors note but I'm back with a real chapter XD Thanks for waiting and a special thanks to MarioKirbySoniFan14, suicuneluvr,TistraNoel1229, Rose-Twilight and Guest :) What you said, really cheered me up and I'm gonna make the sequel :) I hope that you like because this is the last chapter of this story XD Then it's off to the next one :D So here and thanks everyone who have supported me with this and been kind to me ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was a wonderful day in July and things were going smoothly. Amy was 8 months pregnant and Sonic was taking a break from the singing and the boys agreed with him.

He was gonna have a concert about a month away because the gang had promised that they'd hold it, before he met Amy again. So he kept his word and he didn't want to let all the fans down.

Everything was fine in Station Square. The couple couldn't be happier because after their first sonogram, they found out that they were having twins. They were surprised but were have their wedding after the twins were born.

Amy had no idea that Sonic had planned a baby shower for her. He was taking Amy out that day and the others were decorating the house on the mean while.

Once they got back, he opened the door, put the lights on and everyone shouted...

''Happy Baby shower!'' Amy was really surprised to see that everyone was there. Vanilla, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and even shadow. She smiled and hugged her friends that she hadn't seen in a while and lastly hugged her husband to be.

''Thank you everybody.'' Amy said to them and smiled. The nodded and walked them to a large living room and they were both surprised a bit when they saw the great decorations and the mountain of gifts.

They ate some snacks that Rouge had made for a while and then started opening the gifts. First Amy opened Rouges gift.

''Oh, thank you Rouge, I love it.'' Amy said and gave her a hug. She hugged back and smiled.

''I'm glad you like it.'' She replied. The others looked at Amy when she held two jump suits in her hands. There was a sky blue and a red one.

''I had to take something that would match both genres.'' She smiled.

She thanked again and opened Shadows gift next. Her eyes started to sparkle when she saw his pulled out two pairs of sneakers. They were identical to the ones Sonic and Shadow had.

''Wow, they're just like Sonic's and Shadow's.''Tails said.

''Yea, they're so cute.'' Cream replied.

''Brings back memories.'' Sonic stated and looked at Shadow. He nodded and smiled.

''Yea, thanks so much Shadow.'' Amy said sweetly. He had a really small blush on his cheek but they didn't notice.

''Sure Rose.'' He stated. She smiled happily and opened Knuckles's gift next.

''Wow, it's a photo album. So cute. Thanks Knuckles.'' She said. He smiled and nodded.

''Glad you like it.'' He said. She opened Tails's gift next.

''Wow, how cool car seats. We really need these, thanks Tails.'' She said.

''No problem. Glad i picked a good gift.'' He smiled and rubbed the back of his head and was a little embarrassed. Everyone smiled and Amy nodded in agreement.

Then she opened Cream's gift. The box had inside a baby set. It had bottles, blankets, wash cloths and a baby monitor.

''Oh it's so cute, thanks so much Cream.'' She smiled and hugged her friend.

''You're welcome.'' She said back. The couple got many other gifts. Baby clothes...etc... The day seemed to pass very quickly and everyone was happy. Amy looked at her stomach many times a day and dreamed what the babies might look like. Will they'd be like Sonic, or her. Would they be super fast or have her hammer, or both.

Those were questions that she couldn't have the answer before they were born. And she was exited and so was he. Time passed even faster and on a bright morning when Amy wanted to make breakfast for them, something happened.

She felt a little pain in her abandon and felt her water break. She was shaking and then panicked and called for her lover.

''Sonic! Come quick!''She shouted and soon he was there.

''What's the matter?''He asked.

''My water broke. We have to go to the hospital. Sonic's eyes went wide and he took her carefully bridal style and sped off to the hospital. At same time with Tails and Cream, they were drinking their morning coffee on the couch and watching the news.

Then suddenly they had surprising news. The reporter said that they've just found out that Amy Rose, Sonic's bride to be was giving birth to the twins.

At that point Cream and Tails spit their coffees from their mouths and looked at each other. They nodded. Tails went to get a phone and call Sonic and Cream cleaned up the coffee from the floor.

Sonic answered sometime later and was sruprised that the news already found out. Thanks to the paparatzies and reporters that were stalking them. About 12-13 hours passed and at the early morning, you could hear crying in the hospital. Amy had given birth to two little babies. One boy and the other was a girl.

Sonic held their son and Amy the daughter. They almost cried out of joy, smiled and shared a kiss. The boy was a bit darker shade of blue and had red stripes on the end of his guils. As for the girl, she was dark lilac hedgehog and she had the same shade as Sonic's blue stripes just like her brother.

When they first opened their eyes, the couple was taken aback. Not only that they were adorable already, they had their eyes. The boy had Amy's and the girl her fathers. They were so cute that they could eat them.

They were truly beautiful, just like their parents. Not long after, their friends came to visit.(Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow)When they entered the door, they saw a truly happy family. The girls rushed to the babies and their eyes sparkled.

''How cuuute'' Rouge smiled.

''How adorably twins.'' Cream stated and they both smirked. Sonic handed the boy to Rouge who looked like she was in heaven and turned to the guys.

Shadow leaned to the wall with his eyes closed, Tails was talking to Cream and Knuckles gave him thumbs up and smirked.

''Nice work Sonic.'' He smiled to his friend and he nodded. Shadow looked at the babies and grinned.

''At least they resemble Amy more than you.'' He smirked. Sonic sweat dropped and talked with Shadow for a while. Then Cream managed to get everyone's attention with her question.

''Have you decided what to name them?'' She smiled sweetly and suddenly it was quiet.

Amy looked at her husband to be when he walked to her. She shook her head and looked at Sonic.

''I have no ideas, do you have any dear?''She asked.

He smirked and nodded.

''Sonia and Manic.'' He stated. Amy smiled and nodded.

''They fit just right. How cool. Where did you come up with those?''She asked.

''I'll explain another time. But I guess that you are okay with them.'' He looked at his wife to be. She nodded and kissed his cheek. The others didn't get it but Knuckles was the only one to understand.

(I just like Manic and Sonia so much in the Sonic Underground that I wanted to use them. I'm gonna make Sonic tell about them in the sequel.)

''I love them. They're just perfect. I have to say that I really like the idea. Our little Sonia and Manic.'' She said. He nodded and took his son in his arms.

''Hear that Manic? That's your name.'' He held up his son and saw him smiled and giggle.

''What do you say my little Sonia?''Amy said to her daughter who reacted that same way as her brother.

''I guess it's settled.'' Sonic stated. The others stayed for a while more talking about the babies before they left. When the night was coming and the couple was about to go to sleep, Sonic walked to his wife to be and kissed her. She kissed back.

''You know Sonic, I thought that I was never gonna be with you when I thought that you'd move on from me, but sitting here as a family, makes me feel stupid for running away. You gave me everything I could ever dream of and I'm really grateful.'' She said and hugged him.

''You don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you. You made my life complete and gave me two wonderful children. There's nothing more that I could ask. I really love you and I think I'm pretty lucky to have a girl like you.'' He said and kissed her to the lips. She kissed back and smiled.

The time seemed to fly from that day. When the couple got to go back home, they already made wedding plans for the 6 months later the wedding was held and it was heard around the world. Many were happy for the couple but many girls cried when they heard that their dream guy was happily married.

After the honeymoon, the couple returned happily home. Sonic carried the last of their things inside and looked around.  
*Amy must have gone to the kids* he thought and smirked. She really missed them.

On the mean time Amy was walking upstairs and looking for Rouge. She promised to look after her little angels while they were away and today. She walked past to a big living room where Rouge was sitting on a carpet with the babies.

Sonia was sitting and lapping her hands and laughing while looking at her brother was crawling super speed around Rouge and she was starting to get dizzy. Amy smirked and walked to them and with easy caught Manic in her hands and pulled him in to her arms. Sonia saw her mom and started smiling and crawling to her.

Amy hugged and kissed her son on his cheek and put him down so she could say hi to Sonia picked up her daughter who was trying to hug her mom and was giggling when she was kissed on the cheek and hugged.

''Oh how I've missed you my little angels. Thanks for taking care of them Rouge.'' Amy said with a smile. She slowly got up, still being a little dizzy but seeing Amy standing there with a bright smile on her face.

''You're welcome. How was your trip?''She asked.

''Great, but it's good to be home. I'm glad that you had fun with these two. They're little trouble makers sometimes, thanks to the speed they got from their father but they're really kind and loving once you get used to them.'' Amy smiled.

''Yea, they're adorable and really sweet but really hard to catch.'' Rouge smiled.

''I've gotten used to their speed so it's actually pretty easy. But still thanks for the help. I really appreciate it.'' She hugged her friend. She hugged back and smirked.

''No problem. I know that it's important that you two get some alone time if you know what I mean.'' Rouge smirked and winked. Amy blushed a little and smiled.

''I hope that i can count on you the next time we need a baby sitter.'' Amy said. Rouge gave her thumbs up and winked before leaving. Night came by fast and the couple took their little ones to their crib. They put them next to each other and soon they dozed off and fell asleep. Amy put covers on them and watched them sleep.

''Oh Sonic they're so adorable. I love them so much. And you too.'' She said and leaned in to her husband's chest and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other to the back of her head and leaned in deeper.

They kissed for a while and he suddenly sweep her off her feet and walked to their bedroom. Sometime later they both fell into deep sleep, dreaming of their beautiful lives, little did they know that it was gonna turn into a nightmare.

The twins were fast asleep cuddled together. Then something happened. Something appeared behind the balcony door. A shadow came inside quietly and went over the sleeping twins.

Amy was sleeping in her beloveds arms when she heard a noise. He heard it too. it was a baby's cry. They looked at each other and then suddenly sat up and said.

''The kids!''They said in unison. They ran to their room and they saw a shadow holding the twins and when they were about to attack the mysterious kidnapper, he threw something to the floor and there was smoke everywhere.

When it cleared the thing was gone, and it took the little ones with it. Amy was shaking and she ran to the balcony. She looked around and fell to her knees in tears. She cried and hit the floor with her fists so hard that it got a crack in it. Sonic was trembling and walked to his wife.

''No! Why did this have to happen!''She nearly screamed and Sonic put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and cried to her husband's chest and he cried too. Sometime later after shouting and crying, she fell into light sleep.

He carried her to the bed and covered her and walked out. He walked to the balcony and looked around. He saw a sticker of some kind and picked it up. A vain popped up on his head and his hands went into fists when he realized what it was. It was Eggman's logo and that shadow must have been one of his robots.

''EGGMAN! COME OUT AND FIGTH YOU COWARD!''He shouted Amy was so depressed that she didn't even wake up. On the mean time with Egghead. A robot carried the crying twins into a control bridge and walked in front of the doctor.

''Mission complete.'' It said and handed the babies to him. He smirked. They both soon were so tired that they fell asleep and he held then in his arms.

''Since I didn't get her, I'll just take you two. I'll train you and you will be loyal to only me.'' He smirked and laughed.

Since that day you could hear crying in a mansion from a broken mother and a really sad father. From that day on, Eggman continued to raise them as his own and they grew stronger every day, to make their parents suffer without their knowing.

* * *

**Heh, it's finally over but I'm working with the sequel and hope you liked it :D R&R and no flames ^^**


End file.
